


feels like i can fall into your touch

by ayumihayashi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oppa Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, it's literally just taeyong fingering taeil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayumihayashi/pseuds/ayumihayashi
Summary: It all started when Taeil kept mentioning how Taeyong had long thin fingers, large hands or too much veins showing up.or: Taeil just wants Taeyong to finger him until he's a mess.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Moon Taeil
Comments: 22
Kudos: 210





	feels like i can fall into your touch

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick pwp because I am obsessed with taeyong's and taeil's hands.
> 
> this is probably bad idk at this point im just like fuck it, yolo<333

It all started when Taeil kept mentioning how Taeyong had long thin fingers, large hands or too much veins showing up.

Whether it was jokes, teasing or even simple questions, Taeil couldn't seem to stop talking about Taeyong's hands which wasn't a problem for the younger. He enjoyed watching Taeil's wide eyes fixated on his long fingers, loved when they compared hands sizes and how Taeil got flustered when Taeyong teased him about having tiny baby hands.

Taeil's questions were harmless at first, then Taeyong noticed how they turned more sexual.

He remembers clearly earlier today when Taeil sat next to him, played with his hands then proceeded to stutter out his question. "C-can you make yourself cum with..with just your fingers?" 

_Yes_ , Taeyong almost choked to death on his own saliva.

After a short coughing fit and one panicked blushing Taeil trying to apologize, Taeyong finally came back to his senses.

"I'm sorry for asking, I shouldn't have. I just don't know what to do, you know?" the blonde mumbled, cheeks burning hot as he played with the sleeves of his large hoodie. "My fingers aren't enough and yours look so..long." he whispered the last part, mainly to himself but Taeyong still heard him, feeling a little bit proud for making his hyung flustered like that. He doesn't know what took over him but he felt the need to help make Taeil feel good. Maybe it was a bad idea, who knows.

“What you can do, hyung,” Taeyong started, leaning in, pressing the ghost of a kiss across Taeil's lips as he spoke, “is get in the bedroom and let me make you feel good. Don’t you want that? Me making you cum untouched for the first time with only my fingers while you show me how pretty you sound?"

That is why they were now in Taeyong's room, it was probably four in the morning, Taeyong didn't know and it wasn't important right now.

What was important was how Taeyong had total control over Taeil who was so eager to feel Taeyong's hands all over himself.

The room was filled with loud panting, wet noises, and light moans. Taeil moans sounded like the most heavenly song Taeyong had ever heard. All he wanted to do was to make Taeil feel as good as possible.

"Tae..Taeyong, fuck," Taeyong couldn’t help but lick his lips at the sight before him, at the man spread out across his bed, wearing nothing but that huge oversized hoodie that he loved so much that was riding up. Taeil is a beautiful mess, face buried in Taeyong's soft, now wet from saliva, pillow. His words and moans muffled by the fabric as he spread his legs further, his back arched in a way that looked so damn pretty to Taeyong, the rough fabric of the sheets against his sensitive leaking cock making him grind against it all while trying to fuck himself back on the leader's long fingers. 

This was _heaven_ , this was everything he ever wanted. Having Taeil all for himself to worship, to play with, was an indescribable feeling. The older's round body, his little tummy and thick thighs looked like a masterpiece to Taeyong, he always loved how Taeil never cared about having the " _perfect body_ ", how he could touch the older's body and feel his soft tummy. So perfect, so soft so godly. Taeil loved Youngho's or Jaehyun's sculpted body but he also loved his own soft one. It was part of the reasons Taeil was the cutest of them all without even trying to be. Taeyong couldn't get enough of him, he was completely infatuated with the blonde.

“Aren’t you the prettiest?” Taeyong coos as he slams back his fingers inside, smirking when the small blonde let out a loud pitched moan. Taeil's cheeks flush pink, "You're so good for me baby."

There was way too much lube, the bottle was discarded on the bed behind the leader, it was messy yet Taeyong was still focused on making Taeil feel good and making him come untouched like he promised.

The fingers moving inside of Taeil were too much to take as they hit that one spot inside of him again and again. _But he loved it._ He loved every seconds of it and how Taeyong could actually manage to stretch him so good and how he was able to hit his prostate with each thrusts, something that Taeil never managed to do with his short fingers.

“Fuck, Taeyong,” Taeil tried to say, but his words are muffled by the pillows his face was buried in. Taeyong still heard him though.

"Now sweetheart, you know that isn't my name," Taeyong's voice was deep, low enough to send shivers down the older's spine. He knew what Taeyong wanted, he knew what he was waiting for and it was embarrassing but in this situation, Taeil didn't care.

"S-sorry, I'm sorry oppa," his cheeks could not be more pink.

His cock trapped between the mattress and his body was hard and leaking precome all over the white sheets underneath him. He was so close, yet Taeyong kept playing with him. It was overwhelming but so good.

“Taeyong,” Taeil pants, “Oppa! Please. I’m going to—”

And then, much to his dismay, the movements stopped abruptly making Taeil whine pathetically. Three of Taeyong's fingers still inside of him but not moving. 

"Already?" Taeyong's voice was laced with fake surprise.

"No, no please don't stop!" the blonde was a whining mess, tears starting to form as he tried to rut back against the mattress. He wanted to come so bad, he needed it and he didn't care if he was acting a little bit like a brat, he wanted something so he's going to _get it._

Apparently this did not go well with Taeyong as he felt his hair being pulled back, the stinging sensation making him sob loudly.

"What do you think you're doing?" his voice was stern. He could feel Taeyong moving back again, the three fingers slamming back inside of him making him see stars for a split second. The slick sound of Taeyong's fingers sinking into Taeil was enough to make the older embarrassed.

He is nearly overstimulated as Taeyong continues to abuse his sweet spot. He’s trembling through every thrusts, _close, close, so close._

"Should oppa let you cum, baby?" 

"P-please," Taeil whines.

It's such a sweet request, one that Taeyong cannot refuse even if he liked teasing. Taeyong hums, slapping Taeil's ass with his free hand hard enough to leave a faint pink handprint. His fingers now working faster and deeper, the lube smeared all over Taeil's aching cock and Taeyong's hand. 

It's _too much_ , it's overwhelming and Taeil mind is all blurry. All he can think about is his sweet leader's fingers inside him and how fucking good it felt. He wasn't even hearing his own loud pitched moans that will probably get him some teasing by the others when he wakes up. 

Taeil comes with a sob, helpless and pathetic as Taeyong's fingers are still working inside of him. The overstimulation hurts but it hurts in the best way possible. 

_Maybe it wasn't a bad idea after all._

♡

**Author's Note:**

> comments are welcome, hope you liked it!
> 
> follow me/come talk to me on twitter: [@dearlovelymoon](https://twitter.com/dearlovelymoon?s=09)


End file.
